headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Drusilla
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Dru | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Angel Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England Sunnydale, California Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Angelus Vampire maker; Also known as Liam. Darla Vampire grand-sire; maker of Angelus. William Pratt Also known as Spike. Vampire progeny. Sheila Martini Vampire progeny. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "School Hard" | final appearance = | actor = Juliet Landau }} Drusilla is a fictional character created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt for the American television series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. The character is portrayed by American actress Juliet Landau. Drusilla is introduced alongside her lover Spike in the second season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, "School Hard" to serve as new antagonists to the series' heroine, Vampire Slayer Buffy Summers. In contrast to the series' previous central villain, the ancient and ceremonious Master, Spike and Dru were introduced as more unconventional, but an equally dangerous pair of vampires. Biography Origin Drusilla's history unfolds in flashbacks scattered among numerous episodes of both Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel; they are not presented in chronological order. In "Lie to Me", Angel explains that, in 1860 when he was still Angelus, he became obsessed with Drusilla, a beautiful young Catholic woman who lived with her parents and two sisters in London. Drusilla had psychic abilities, and was capable of occasionally foretelling the future, especially tragic situations. However, she believed this to be an evil affliction and wished to enter a nunnery to cleanse herself. Angelus sensed her purity and became obsessed with destroying her, as Drusilla had the potential for sainthood. Angelus tortured and killed Drusilla's entire family, causing her to flee to a convent in Prague. On the day she was to take her holy vows, Angelus made her watch as he killed every person in the convent and engaged in sexual relations with Darla. The trauma of Angelus's atrocities drove Drusilla insane, and Angelus chose to turn her into a vampire, as he considered her a masterpiece, a testament to his talent. After being sired, Drusilla, now a predator, joined Angelus and Darla on their murderous travels. In 1880, Drusilla sired the young poet William, who joined the group. She and William, later known as "Spike", shared an intimate relationship, though Angelus continued to engage in sexual relations with Dru as well. Before Sunnydale Shortly after Angelus is cursed with a soul, Spike and Drusilla (unaware of the ensoulment) go their separate ways from Darla and Angel. At some point before their arrival in Sunnydale in late 1997, Drusilla is attacked and severely injured by an angry mob in Prague, leaving her in a weakened and frail condition. Spike cares for her, and the couple decide to travel to the Hellmouth in hopes that its energy will help to restore Drusilla's strength and health. Before journeying on to Sunnydale, Spike and Dru stopped in St. Louis, Missouri for a little riverboat gambling. The excursion was meant to be relaxing, but it became more difficult for them to randomly kill meandering blood bags after discovering that the owner of the riverboat had demons infesting the surrounding waters. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 2 Coming to Sunnydale They arrive in Sunnydale in the episode "School Hard", and Spike plots the downfall of the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. When he discovers that Drusilla can be cured by the blood of her sire, Spike captures Angel and allows Drusilla to torture him until it is time to perform the ritual. Although Buffy and her friends save Angel, the ritual is successful. Drusilla, fully restored, now takes care of Spike, who has been temporarily paralyzed by Buffy's attack. When Angel reverts to Angelus, he re-joins the couple. Drusilla soon kills Kendra, another Slayer, by hypnotizing her and cutting her throat with a fingernail (which impresses Spike when he learns of it). Drusilla is delighted by Angelus's determination to destroy the world and encourages his ongoing sexual attention; both dynamics strongly disturb Spike, who wants Drusilla to himself again and does not particularly want the world to end. Spike decides to help Buffy save the world in exchange for his and Drusilla's safe passage from Sunnydale. Drusilla resists Spike's betrayal of Angelus, and he attacks her, ultimately carrying her unconscious body from the fray. Drusilla and Spike flee to South America, where Drusilla becomes disillusioned with their relationship. Spike's alliance with the Slayer, combined with Dru's skills of foresight and perception, prove to her that Spike is now tainted (not "demon enough" for her) and that he is developing feelings for Buffy. Drusilla breaks up with Spike, and he rejects her offer to remain friends. Drusilla reappears on Angel in 2001, when Wolfram & Hart brings her to Los Angeles to re-sire Darla, who had been resurrected as a human but is dying of syphilis. Drusilla, who loves Darla like a parent, genuinely believes she is doing Darla a favor by siring her and is puzzled by Darla's brief rage before her renewed vampire nature kicks in. Reconciled, the two wreak havoc in the city until Angel sets them on fire. The two go underground to heal, but Drusilla leaves Darla, who is then protected by Lindsey McDonald. Drusilla returns to Sunnydale in the episode "Crush" to persuade Spike to join Darla and herself in reforming their "family" unit, but instead, Spike seizes the opportunity to try to prove his love for Buffy by offering to stake Drusilla. Heartbroken by the actions of her former lover, Drusilla departs Sunnydale and remains at large. However, in Season Seven of Buffy, the First Evil impersonates Drusilla in an unsuccessful attempt to break Spike's spirit. Spike claims that the First Evil's impersonation is not crazy enough to be Drusilla. In recent Angel comics by IDW Publishing, Drusilla has reappeared, breaking out of a psychiatric institution. Still mentally ill, her whereabouts since her last appearance in Angel remain unexplained. After assault by a crowd, she awakens, still pallid-skinned, in what appears to be Georgian London, in broad daylight and enters what seems to be her parent's home. She encounters a doll (which may or may not be "Miss Edith") and is called by a third party, possibly her parents. It is uncertain whether this is an elaborate hallucination, time travel to her personal past or an alternate universe where she was never turned by Angelus. It is strongly implied, however, that the story actually takes place before Drusilla is sired, and the parts of it set in the modern day are actually a premonition in the human, 19th-century Drusilla's mind. Notes & Trivia * Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: School Hard # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Halloween # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Life to Me # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: What's My Line (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: What's My Line (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Surprise # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Passion # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: I Only Have Eyes for You # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 2) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Crush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lessons # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Bring on the Night # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Lies My Parents Told Me Angel # Angel: Dear Boy # Angel: Darla # Angel: The Trial # Angel: Reunion # Angel: Redefinition # Angel: Destiny # Angel: The Girl in Question Comics # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Angel 1 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Angel 2 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Angel 3 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 2 # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 3 Body Count * Police officer - Circa 1997; pre-Sunnydale. * Anung Un Rama - Hellboy look-alike, circa 1997; pre-Sunnydale. * Doug Perren - Drinks his blood. * Kendra Young - Slit her throat with her nails. See also External Links * * Drusilla at Wikipedia * * References